Secret Santa: Demigod Style
by basketballstar15
Summary: The return of Percabeth! There love will never end! This is an awesome short story written by an awesome author! Go ahead people! READ! P.S. I don't own PJ! I wish!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Santa: Demigod Style!

PPOV:

"Good to be back at Camp Half Blood," I thought. This year, my mom let me stay at Camp during the school year, along with all my other friends. I didn't really care about seeing anyone else, I had to see Annabeth. I walked through the snow covered ground toward the Athena cabin. I strode up the cabin's steps and flung open the door. Annabeth was sitting on her bunk looking as amazing as one can look in her Camp Half Blood sweatshirt. She was going through Daedalus' laptop when I walked in. She looked up and a huge smile was plastered on her face. "Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain! It's so good to see you!" she screamed. She jumped off her bed and gave me a bear hug and a light kiss on the cheek. She took a few steps back and her face turned crimson. "Hey Wise-Girl," I exclaimed. "It's good to see you too! Can you believe it's already December!?"

APOV:

When I saw Percy come through my door, it was like nothing else mattered. I flung myself into his arms and kissed him. Then, realizing what I had just done, I immediately pulled away and looked down at my feet so Percy wouldn't see me blush. "Couldn't stay away from me could you, Wise-Girl." he smirked. I retorted, "Why you so sure of yourself, Seaweed Brain?" He gives me this intense stare, and I have to look away because his eyes are a beautiful green blue.

"I heard that Chiron wants to meet us in the Big House in 10 minutes." I told Percy. He nodded and said he'd see me there. I smiled and waved as he walked out the door. Then, I turned around and grabbed my jacket and my UGGS. (Yes, even an Athena girl can look cute sometimes.) I stepped outside and let the crisp, cold air blow against my face. I got to the Big House a few minutes early so I went back outside and walked towards the Mess Hall. When I got there, I grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and returned to the Big House. I arrived just in time to see everyone giving and receiving hugs. And as for the guys, they were roughhousing until Silena hit Beckendorf lightly and scolded him about setting a good example to everyone else since he was the oldest, you know, except for Chiron. Silena, Beckendorf, Thalia, Nico, Katie, Travis, Connor, and Percy each grabbed a seat around the table. Of course, everyone managed to leave an empty seat for me… right next to Percy. He smiled kindly at me and then said, "You get to sit by me, lucky you!" I rolled my eyes and looked away. Everyone keeps saying that Percy has a "thing for me" but I don't see it… not really anyway.

"I gathered you hear today to inform you about a new tradition that we will be starting here at Camp Half Blood." Chiron said. "As of tonight, during dinner, everyone throughout the entire camp will be drawing a name out of a box, for…"

How do you like suspense now, cinammonpizza8? HAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

The 411:

APOV:

"Secret Santa!" Chiron finished. I, along with everyone else, stared at him with blank expressions on our faces. I mean, come on, does he really expect us to know what "Secret Santa" is? We don't have much connection with the mortal world, so none of us were familiar with the concept.

Thalia POV:

"What in the name of the gods in Secret Santa!" I exclaimed. Me, not being much of a calm polite person, didn't want to sit here being confused. "Geez, Thalia, you don't have to be so touchy." Connor said. I turned to my immediate left and gave him my death glare that I had been perfecting over the summer, and apparently it worked. He slid down in his chair and that was when I used my foot to knock over one leg of the chair, thus creating him to fall down. I'm a genius.

My thoughts were interrupted when Chiron spoke, "Everyone will draw a name of another camper. They will have to then buy/make a gift for the person they chose. And remember, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TELL OR TRADE THE PERSON THEY CHOSE WITH ANYONE ELSE! UNDERSTOOD?!" No one had heard Chiron yell before so, everyone nodded their head nervously. "I will see everyone tonight for the choosing."

SPOV:

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! How exciting!" I squealed. I was hoping to get Charlie, my boyfriend, so I could buy him the perfect gift. I, being the daughter of Aphrodite and all, had billions of "fantabulous" ideas for him.

TPOV:

When I heard about this, I was a little pumped. You see, I've had my eye on this girl named Katie from the Demeter cabin. I hoped to pick her so I could get her an insanely good gift and then she'd fall in love with me.

PPOV:

The second I heard about this "Secret Santa Hoo-Haa" I knew I had to get Annabeth. So that night during dinner, when it was my turn to pick, I gave an extra amount of my food to the gods, prayed to my dad, and picked a name card. I opened it and stared in disbelief, I couldn't believe I had picked…"

Wow! There is just so much cliffhanging going on right now Gibby! You must love it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who is who?

PPOV:

"Annabeth!" I silently screamed! I got her! Score!

APOV:

As long as any Aphrodite girls weren't dragged into this, I would be okay. I snatched up a notecard and as soon as I saw the writing in pink, I got a funny feeling. The single name on the card read, "Silena."

Thalia POV:

"As long as I didn't get Travis, I was going to be ok. I hated that guy with all I was worth. I threw up a little thinking about him. Anyway, I picked out a card and read the name, "Percy Jackson."

NPOV:

I reached in a picked a card randomly, I honestly didn't care who I picked. I grabbed, "Travis Stoll." Ugh.

TPOV:

I reached in and picked. "Of course, Katie, no surprise!" She'll be my girlfriend in no time with the gift I get her. Just call her Mrs. Katie Stoll! I grinned at my witty thoughts.

KPOV:

I was nervous to see who I picked, but I bravely reached in the box and pulled out a name. "Nico DiAngelo." *Sigh* I suppose I can find something for him.

CPOV:

I grabbed a notecard while I finished my mashed potatoes. I unfolded it and it read the name, "Thalia."

_Dang, _I thought. _That girl scares the pants off me._

Beckendorf POV:

I hoped to grab Silena so I could buy her something awesome. Unfortunately, I had to get Connor Stoll, I didn't even like the guy, why me? I bet the gods did this, I bet they're out to get me!

Silena POV:

"OMG! How fantabulous!" I screamed. I sprinkled some Aphrodite magic on myself in hope of increasing my luck of choosing Charlie. My luck worked, I chose Charlie and was ecstatic, I had billions and billions of ideas in my mind already for what I could get him. _ Slippers, pink bed sheets, poster of Justin Bieber (who doesn't love him!), a scented lotion set! _Wow! I have such great ideas!


	4. Chapter 4: So close

(BTW, I don't own any of the PJ characters.)

Chapter 4:

APOV:

The next morning I woke up and got ready for a day of shopping. I walked out of my cabin and saw all of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin squealing with delight at the mere thought of shopping. I, stared at them and wondered how they found pleasure in shopping. The mind of Aphrodite girls were about the only thing I couldn't solve. Anyway, I walked to the Dining Hall racking my brain for what I could buy Silena. I mean, being an Aphrodite girl, she probably had everything a mortal girl could dream of. Maybe I could ask Beckendorf. I got inside the Dining Hall and sat down with my brothers and sisters and had a big breakfast, I learned the hard way that shopping takes a lot out of you. Once I was done, I walked outside and Chiron was waiting outside for everyone. "Gather around everyone," Chiron said. I wondered what was going to happen. I hope we weren't going to practice fighting because I knew that shopping was definitely easier than fighting. "Today will be one of the 3 days to shop for the demigod that you selected for Secret Santa. We will begin today (Wednesday) and end shopping Friday; we will then share our gifts and the gift-givers on Saturday. Is everyone "down" with that." he questioned. Everyone was silent until a boy from the Ares cabin shouted, "Stop trying to live in the 21st century, Grandpa!" Well, that certainly set Chiron off, and he started spouting of words that were probably cool in the 19th century, but that is still a stretch. After all the laughter had subdued, we all piled into 12 buses. They were separated by cabins, so Percy was all alone. But, since they didn't want to rent another bus so they put Percy in another cabin's bus. I had a feeling Aphrodite had something to do with the coincidence that Percy ended up on my bus. Just as the bus jerked forward, Percy was about to sit down in the seat next to me. Because of the sudden jolt of the bus, his decision was made faster and he fell into the seat next to me. "OWWWW, Seaweed Brain!" I screamed, "That hurt!" I punched him in the arm and pushed him off of me.

PPOV:

"OWWWWW!" I whined back, "no need to push me off the chair." I pushed myself up, brushed myself off, and plopped myself beside her again, kinda afraid of what she would do to me. All she did was give me her death stare and turn the other way. Honestly, that was better than what I thought she would do. Anyway, as we drove to downtown New York City, we passed the Empire State Building. I wouldn't admit this to Annabeth, but just the sight of it made me woozy. As we kept driving, me and Annabeth talked about Secret Santa. "So, who did you get ," she asked me. I was afraid she might ask that. Luckily, I was prepared and started to fake car sickness. She looked seriously worried and that make my task that much harder. "_Remember Percy, this is for Annabeth. You don't want to let her know that she is the person you chose." _That reassurance made me less guilty as I continued the act. After a few minutes when I was sure she would drop the question, I gave it up. "Oh, Annabeth, I am all of a sudden feeling much better. We must be getting closer to the mall." I exclaimed. Her face instantly flooded with relief. When we arrived at the Short Hills Mall (New Jersey) , the crowds reminded me of why I never go to malls. That and they are for girls. Me and Annabeth got out of the bus, and walked inside the mall along with everyone else. It was a very crowded during the holidays, so we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways with a few of our friends. I had to practically run away from Annabeth when we got in the mall because she would want to shop with me and make fun of what I buy. "Seaweed Brain!" she yelled at me, "Come on, and let's go shopping!" She tugged at my arm, but I pulled back. She turned around and stared at me. "What's the matter, Seaweed Brain?" she asked me. "I was thinking about shopping with my guy friends, you know, Grover and Beckendorf." "Oh, okay, that's fine." she looked kind of hurt. She waved goodbye and walked with Thalia. She turned around and shouted, "Meet me for lunch, Seaweed Brain?" I looked at her and smiled, "Of course, Wise-Girl!" and walked away back towards my friends. We walked throughout the mall and I still couldn't find a gift for Annabeth. I was about to give up and go meet up with Annabeth for lunch when I saw the absolute perfect gift for her. It was a…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

PPOV:

"… a ring!" I screamed. "This will be perfect for Annabeth. An old lady that stood next to me jumped, startled at my screaming, and hit me with her purse. "_Well then!" _I thought to myself. "_It's the holidays and she isn't being particularly nice."_ I stared at it in awe; the jewel was a beautiful blue/green color (just like my eyes) and about the size of a bead. I picked it up and checked the price. $100.00! That would be using all my money! But, it is for Annabeth and she is my girlfriend, I stood there and thought about it. Finally, I picked up the ring and walked to the cash register to pay. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" the lady at the register asked. "I would like to buy this ring please." I said. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. I grabbed 5 $20 bills and handed them to her. She put the ring in a fancy black box and put a ribbon on it. "Thanks for shopping here at Macy's, come again soon." she chirped. I smiled and walked away to go have lunch.

When I arrived at the food court, everyone was already there: Annabeth, Beckendorf, Silena,

Travis and Connor, Nico, Thalia and Katie. I hid Annabeth' s gift inside my jacket pocket and came around behind her. I covered her eyes, "Guess who?" I asked in a deeper, more masculine voice.

I could feel her smile as she turned around and said, "Hey Seaweed Brain!" She got up and planted a quick kiss on my check. I blushed and sat down beside her. "So, what do you want to eat?" I asked her.

She read the menu a few times before replying, "I'm gonna get a salad and some fries." I stared at her, "that's kind of a weird combination don't you think?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes like I didn't get the way she thought, which was true. "Well, if I want something unhealthy, I need to eat something healthy!" she exclaimed with a hint of "duh" in her voice. I smiled like I understood what she meant. In my defense, I'm a guy and don't care about those things.

APOV:

After lunch, me and Thalia went shopping for gifts. Thalia said she would keep me company because she already knew what she was getting for Percy. While shopping, we ran into Rachel shopping for Christmas gifts for her family. We shared a few words, but it was kinda awkward since we didn't know each other very well. We kept walking and asked I Thalia to tell me what I should buy Silena for her gift. I considered a lot of girly things but I couldn't find anything that she already had. I looked at makeup, outfits, accessories, electronics, but I came up with nothing. Finally, at the last store we looked at, I saw a silver, delicate charm bracelet that was customizable so she could choose her charms. I thought that was a great idea for her gift so I pulled out my wallet and bought the charm bracelet along with 7 other charms to put on it. I put it in my bag so I could go home and wrap it up. "_Finally," _I thought, "_something she doesn't have!" _ I walked out of the store with a feeling of accomplishment, and got in the van to head back home.


End file.
